A prior art built-in antenna is a technology in which, in a mobile communication terminal 100 including a main board 110 and a casing 120, a coaxial line 130 for transmitting signals is formed, a forward connector 131 for a coaxial line is formed on one end of the coaxial line 130 and a backward connector 132 for a coaxial line 130 is formed on the other end of the coaxial line 130, a feed line 140 is formed on the backward connector 132 for a coaxial line, and a metal radiator 150, including a carrier 151 configured to receive signals from the feed line 140 and then perform an operation, is provided, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the case of the built-in antenna which uses a coaxial line like the prior art built-in antenna, the coaxial line is used as a transmission path for Radio Frequency (RF) signals, therefore forward and backward connectors for the coaxial line are necessarily and additionally required on both ends of the coaxial line, and a separate built-in antenna is implemented on a side next to that of the forward and backward connectors for the coaxial line.
In particular, in order to use the forward and backward connectors for the coaxial line, a separate Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is additionally required, and a Surface Mount Technology (SMT) must inevitably be implemented on the PCB. This causes problems in that the manufacturing cost increases due to the increase in the processing cost and the increase in the number of components, and the structure of an antenna is complex.